


TWO THINGS

by SamdieSemmel



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Badass female character, Bisexual Female Character, Darcy is friends with benefits with Jessica Jones, Darcy just wants to help and save people, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frank being Frank, Hookups, I Tried, I wrote this ages ago, Jessica Jones is hot, Protective Frank Castle, tbh idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamdieSemmel/pseuds/SamdieSemmel
Summary: There’s two things that the devil of hells kitchen, the punisher , the infamous PI Jessica Jones , the bulletproof man Luke Cage and the Iron Fist all have in common.One they all are vigilantes, some might even say heroes each in their own way.And there’s the second thing. Well its actually not a thing , its Darcy a young woman , with a particular interest in those crime fighting misfits. She’s met them all, talked to some of them even, though none of them even realize that she knows their fellow vigilante colleagues. In fact they barely even notice her. But that’s  not a problem, because she doesn’t want to get caught up in their lives anyway, you could describe her as a admirer maybe a fan, but nothing more.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s), Jessica Jones/Original Female Character(s), slight jessica Jones / original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	TWO THINGS

There’s two things that the devil of hells kitchen, the punisher , the infamous PI Jessica Jones , the bulletproof man Luke Cage and the Iron Fist all have in common.  
One they all are vigilantes, some might even say heroes each in their own way.

And there’s the second thing. Well its actually not a thing , its Darcy a young woman , with a particular interest in those crime fighting misfits. She’s met them all, talked to some of them even, though none of them even realize that she knows their fellow vigilante colleagues. In fact they barely even notice her. But that’s not a problem, because she doesn’t want to get caught up in their lives anyway, you could describe her as a admirer maybe a fan, but nothing more.

“Hey you red hood , not so fast!”, Darcy called to the man with the red bonnet. “Imma do a body search on this one.” She casually elbowed her colleague Gus, who gave her a nod to proceed. 

“Is this a joke? Don’t tell me she actually works here!?” Red hood snorted annoyed at the blonde. “Oh listen buddy you don’t pull that number on me, and don’t fucking annoy my coworkers with your stupid questions, now turn around and let me do my job.” Darcy enunciated, giving Gus an annoyed glare as she heard him snicker behind her. She expectedly searched the guy even though he was like one foot taller than her, and eventually retrieved a pouch of MDMA and a butterfly from him. He was then later kicked out by Gus even though the 5 foot 4 female insisted that she could’ve easily done it herself. But Gus was a gentleman , he had always been , and there weren’t many of those around anymore these days so Darcy gave in. They kept the pills and the knife as evidence, for the police if he`d ever try to get in again. That’s what they always did , they didn’t pick fights, they just gave them a fair warning and kicked them out, if they didn’t get it then they would charge them but that rarely happened so Asgards the club was very unlikely to be involved in any kind of gang , drug or crime drama at all. They knew that arresting those people wouldn’t keep the streets saver anyway because they’d come back and do the same again, but the good thing was that despite this fact the criminals were frightened of the police and grateful enough to never try to get in again most of the time. As I was saying that there was no crime drama at Asgards , I meant no drama , didn’t say that there was no crime. 

Since Asgards had its special ways it was respected and seen as a neutral zone by most crime families in hells kitchen. And some mobsters liked to go there too, they weren’t treated differently from anybody else and the owner Danielle made that clear a long time ago, that in her Club everyone was treated fair and equal, those who broke the houses rules were kicked out regardless of their status. So Darcy frisked thugs and drug dealers same as the occasional mobster or gangster boss ,as one might say. Since it was such neutral ground it was off the NYPD`s and the vigilante´s radar. 

At the end of her shift right after closing time Darcy escorted as usual the last few guests out, that were too intoxicated to notice it was last call, and called them a cab. Tonight had been an uneventful night, they had only had to kick out three people of whom one was a dealer and two were drunken and beating each other. In the process of getting the two jerks off each other , Darcy had taken a few hits, only one actually meant for her. The one drunk had actually attacked her , because she had tried to kick him out. Gus had to keep her from knocking that guy out after she´d already broken his nose for the one punch he had managed to throw at her. So now she was in for a little bruise on her left cheek. At two a.m. she made her way to the sub station. If she wasn’t a trained bodyguard she would never take such a risk. But she had her glock17 on her too, so she wasn’t too afraid. Sometimes she had a bad feeling and took a cab but most of the time she made it to her apartment without incident. 

Finally at home she went through her mail, and then settled in front of the tv, to watch a rerun of the news. Karen Page had published some article to punt Wilson Fisk behind bars again, the daredevil was seen recently too and the Punisher was suspected to have gone on a murder spree again , supposedly Frank Castle had started to murder members of some mobster family. Darcy admired how these vigilante’s risked their lives to fight all those criminals ,she had thought about doing it herself many times , but she had just never really had the courage to go out and beat up of kill the ones that were terrorizing the city. She just didn’t want that drama, Darcy had always been an overthinker, she dreaded the thought of making enemies and her identity being revealed , being forced to become a fulltime invigilator. To be honest the scumbags of this city made her sick, but she also wanted to have her own quiet little life , with no connection to any investigations or whatever vendettas that took place in this city. She was quite content with the fact that she at least could keep people from getting hurt at Asgards, so there was at least one place that was save in this city because of her.

Now the news showed some guy that was apparently a wanted serial rapist who brutally murdered his victims , Darcy immediately felt the rage build up inside of her. With every word that the moderator used to describe what this guy had done she just got more frustrated and sick of watching. Finally they were showing a picture taken of this guy, apparently he was an ex military asshole who had dedicated his life after his service to mutilate , rape and brutally murder. Darcy took a picture of the guys visage , swearing to herself that if she saw him she would make him pay. Not only did this scumbag rape women and obnoxiously kill them, but he also abused the skills he´d learned in the army to do those loathsome things. 

Since there was nothing that Darcy could do now, she turned the tv off and tried to relax and maybe read a book before going to bed. It was about three in the morning when Darcy heard it, the dreadful screaming of a young woman. She ran to her window and glanced down onto the empty alleyway. It was silent now, the screams had almost instantly died. Darcy couldn’t shake the feeling that there was still something going on, so she got her black jacket, her gun and her knife.

She silently ran down the alley and turned onto another one, in this alley there usually were the homeless sleeping, but not today, today it was empty. Too empty, Darcy thought. Suddenly she heard a thud behind one of the big trash containers , so she silently approached, her knife ready to be used. As she was rounding the corner she was shocked by the sight before her , she immediately recognized him, it was the rapist, and he had his victim knocked out laying before him on the gravel. Darcy didn’t even think as she lunged forward in attempt to stab him. It would have been almost impossible for a normal person to dodge , but this guy had been in the army, and knew exactly what he was doing. He grabbed her hand and twisted the knife right out of it, Darcy screamed in pain as she felt two of her fingers break. She definitely hadn’t seen that coming , his move was totally foreign to her, so she didn’t expect his next moves either. Within a few seconds he had her in a extremely tight chokehold, and she knew he was in to kill her, she managed to kick his knee in and unwind from the hold. Darcy instantly took a swing at him, and managed to get him off balance. In the meantime she dug into her hidden gun holster and retrieved her glock17, but before she could even aim, the guy was on her again. He smashed her to the ground with such force that the gun was knocked right out of her hand. She barely managed to catch his wrist as he tried to stab her with her own knife. She gripped at the edge of the blade and felt it cutting her deep , she let out a muffled cry. As he shifted to get more force to press the knife into her , she thrusted her left leg upwards , breaking his rips with a crack. That made him stumble backwards. The blonde frantically reached for her gun. The blood that covered her hands let it almost slip out of her hand. He was coming at her again when she shot his shoulder, she wanted to aim for his head but he surprisingly recovered quickly from the hit and literally took the gun from her hands, she wasn’t able to hold onto it anymore because of her broken fingers and the cuts. He grabbed her by the neck and picked her up so that her feet weren’t touching the ground anymore. 

Her back thrusted up against a wall she was struggling to breathe, and letting out a strangled cry for help, because she knew that she couldn’t beat this guy, she had tried but he was to strong for her to beat. 

She started to see white spots and her movements became less erratic, when a tall figure appeared behind her accoster. She saw him strike from behind and hit the rapist right in the neck with something. Darcy felt the deadlock around her neck finally loosen and her assailants hands slip away. Now that nothing was holding her up anymore she almost crumbled to the ground, only to be barely caught by two leather clad arms that were soaked in her opponents blood. She was still scared that the person who just caught her might want to hurt her too, but she felt herself slip from consciousness almost instantly as she was picked up bridal style.


End file.
